12 July 1967 (Transcript)
See also 12 July 1967 Transcript (Taken from the incomplete recording used to construct the 12 July 1967 page, which includes edited Peel comments from the show and further links.) *The Beatles: All You Need Is Love (single) Parlophone JP: That’s number one this week, and it should be for every week too. That’s the Beatles and “Love Is All We Need” – which is right actually. And here we are back in the Perfumed Garden at four and a half minutes after 12 midnight. I feel as though I was back home again. I’ve had a marvelous week. I’ve got all kinds of beautiful records for you, which we will be hearing during the next couple of hours. Actually, for the next couple of weeks. So I hope you will bear with me. One thing I might mention too. Those people who wrote and said, “How come we have soul records on Friday and Saturday night instead of the Perfumed Garden?” – do not fear, it’s all under control, everything is organised once again. This is Donovan, and this is the record that they are not going to release in this country. It’s called Epistle to Dippy. Very beautiful. *Donovan: Epistle to Dippy (US single) Epic JP: That’s Donovan, on the Epic label from America. That’s called Epistle to Dippy. Lovely words it has. Young monks meditating – nice thought. Eight minutes after 12 midnight on the Perfumed Garden. And you’ll have to forgive me for not being here yesterday – you probably didn’t notice. But actually, after a night of festive revelry at Peel Acres, I didn’t wake up in time to catch the train on Tuesday morning, and actually didn’t wake up until about 1 o’clock in the afternoon. And they were very nice about it in the office and forgave me, you see, and so here I am today. And if you’re wondering about our Zodiac Cosmic Sounds contest, for which I have had a million – not a million, I exaggerate – but a lot of entries. Some fantastically beautiful and glorious things people have done for me. And letters. It’s amazing. It just makes me feel very wonderful about the whole thing. You wouldn’t believe the letters that I have been receiving and I hope that this trend continues, you know. I just wish that it was possible for me to answer all of them. It’s not, because I can’t write 11 letters at a time, unfortunately. I’ve been working on it, but I can’t do it. Anyway, I had a marvellous time when I was off and met some very good people. Went to the UFO Club as usual, had a marvelous night down there. And the next record I’m going to play you comes from an LP that was leant to me by a gentleman called Peter Shertser, who is one of the more distasteful members of this revolting organization called The Firm, who should be banned from everywhere. And he has an extraordinary knack for intruding himself upon public places without paying, which is quite a feat. Anyway, this is by Howling Wolf. *Howlin' Wolf: Meet Me In The Bottom (LP - Howlin' Wolf) Chess JP: That’s Howlin’ Wolf, and that’s called “Meet Me In The Bottom” on the Chess label, on Radio London. And that’s from an LP which they had called “Howlin’ Wolf”, which seems like as good a title as any. During the week I went to the Tower of London, because I felt that since Sianna Joyce wrote and told me, you see, that I used to be a raven prior to becoming a sparrow, and that I used to live at the Tower of London, and I thought I ought to go down there and visit my people. And unfortunately when I got there, with my usual entire lack of judgment and timing, it was closed, and I left my address book in the Tower of London tube station or whatever it’s called. What’s it called? Tower Hill tube station. So if any of you found a black address book in one of the telephone booths there, turn it into the lost property office because I need it desperately. Because among other things, I was supposed to go to a meeting of a whole bunch of grooves, like the Social Deviants on Saturday night, and I couldn’t go because I’d lost my address book, you see. It’s a heart-rending story, isn’t it really? We’d better get Enid Blyton to work up something for us, I think. Some commercial announcements. This is the first. *(hair product commercial) JP: I have enough trouble keeping the hair on top of my head, without worrying about the shape it’s in, really. Anyway, here’s the Purple Gang, from Radio London. A little UFO music here...laughs...oh, it's good to be back. *The Purple Gang: Granny Takes A Trip (single) Transatlantic JP: Granny there, and the Purple Gang from Radio London. Sixteen minutes after 12. I’m not going to tell you the time again. I’ve got to get out of that habit, it’s terrible. Anyway, in case you’re wondering how much longer the Zodiac Cosmic Sounds contest is going to continue – it will be going up until probably the end of the week, just depending on how entries go this week. If I feel like continuing it longer, in my magnanimous way I will do so. We had Capricorn entries during the week from Alan Sutherland of Merythr Tydfil – that’s Welsh Wales, you see, said he with a very bad Welsh accent. And John Twist of Newton Le Willows. And Sue Raingold – which is a nice name, Raingold, I like that – and she lives in Harrow. So those are our Capricorn entries. You may have heard me raving – you must have heard the records by The Misunderstood. And when we were in America, when I was in California with them, we went into Gold Star Records of Hollywood to cut a demo LP so they could come over here and get work. And at that time they were a blues band, and the demo LP I have is lost in the States somewhere, and it is very scratchy. And they did the whole thing – they went and recorded nine songs in two hours, you know, it was one of those things. So if you just get it right the first time or forget it. And they did a single, which I sent to my brother and I’d forgotten all about, and I found it, you see, and I’m going to play it for you right now. So you have to remember this was recorded in just one take, and it was the first number they did. But it’s on a single, and it’s called “You Don't Have To Go”. And there’s nothing very exciting on it, but you can just, you know, hear Glen Campbell. And hearing Glen Campbell should be enough to make your entire week, really, so stop and think. The Misunderstood... *The Misunderstood: You Don't Have To Go (unreleased demo) Those are The Misunderstood, recorded about a year and a half ago. That’s called You Don't Have To Go, with Glen Campbell on lead guitar, and there’s movement afoot, actually, to try and get Glen Campbell – there are two Glen Campbells. One of them is a session musician who records for Capitol Records in the States, and we don’t want to pay any attention to him. This is little tiny withered Glen Campbell of The Misunderstood. And the most glorious musical evening of my entire life actually took place with The Misunderstood, at a place called Pandora’s Box on the Sunset Strip in Hollywood. And we went in there to play, and it’s one of those places where people go, you know, so they won’t be impressed. You know the kind of place I mean? Everyone sort of sitting around, and, you know, “We’re not going to be impressed, definitely.” And they went, and The Misunderstood went up there and they started off with a 24-minute version of Smokestack Lightning, with little tiny spidery Glen standing over his guitar just flashing out these beautiful stunning staggering sounds. And people were clutching their faces, you know. The tension was building up and up and up, and they were going mad. And by the time the thing was over, everyone in the place was standing by the stage and they’d closed down the bar and they’d stopped dancing and they were just standing there looking. And when they got through, they didn’t clap or anything – they just stood there completely sort of turned into great beautiful pillars of something. It was marvelous, it really was. I wish you’d been there. Anyway, we’ve got to get Glen Campbell back over here. This is one of my campaigns we’ve got. We’ve also got the campaign to get dibblers to London Zoo, which you must remember about. These little tiny animals they thought were extinct that they found in Australia hopping around and biting their fingernails. Anyway, getting back to the music here, because I’m rambling on. This is The Velvet Underground and an American LP on Verve Records featuring Nico, and this is called the European Son To Delmore Schwartz. Seven minutes and 40 seconds of very advanced music, which we will listen to. Thank you. Start. The Velvet Underground… *Velvet Underground: European Son to Delmore Schwartz (LP - Velvet Underground and Nico) Verve JP: So there you have it. Those were the “Velvet Grunderground”, without Nico actually on that one, and that was called European Son to Delmore Schwartz. And that’s very interesting, isn’t it? I think that the whole LP actually is very, very impressive, in my estimation, you know. And it’s produced and everything by Andy Warhol – if that’s how you pronounce it, and I hope it is. And we’ll be playing bits of that during the next couple of weeks in the Perfumed Garden. So as I have advised you before, wander through in our midst and pick out a flower from the Perfumed Garden and plant it somewhere in your mind and maybe it’ll be memorable, I hope so. Anyway, a lot of strange voices I hear in the background. I wonder how I can possibly eliminate them. Do you hear voices in the background or is it me? Anyway, another campaign, something we have to do. There is some poor, pitiful sad oaf in Slough who hates the dawn chorus. And as an expression of his inner something, he’s been killing sparrows, which for some revolting reason that defies me are vermin, are classified as vermin, along with, what is some other bird that’s classified – starlings, you see, which is ridiculous, but anyway. And this fellow has killed over 700 sparrows. And the extraordinary thing is that he is terribly jazzed about it. He thinks, “What a clever chap I am.” And he’s drowned and poisoned and shot them all. This is revolting, isn’t it? I hope you think so. Anyway, here’s Simon and Garfunkel, because I'm a sparrow, and perhaps you are too, and think, we may be next ones. So here are Simon and Garfunkel to sing our song, on CBS. Alliteration there, did you notice… *Simon and Garfunkel: Sparrow (LP - Wednesday Morning 3 A.M.) CBS JP: Simon and Garfunkel there with Sparrow, from Radio London and the Perfumed Garden. I had my last walk yesterday afternoon across Hyde Park. And if you step across into Hyde Park from Park Lane, you go straight into all those trees that are whispering ageless unheard of secrets to one another and exchanging dark green words of love. You should go there. Very beautiful actually. I love walking across the park. You can see and meet interesting beautiful kinds of people. Twenty-four minutes before 1 – I told you I wasn’t going to tell you the time anymore. Anyway, here’s a track from a Jimmy Reed LP. And a lot of you don’t like Jimmy Reed, actually – but I do! It’s called The New Jimmy Reed Album, so I’m going to play it, you see. And this is a sort of new version of Big Boss Man. People write and say, “Why do you play Jimmy Reed from time to time? Because his things are so incredibly basic and monotonous.” I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being basic actually, really. I mean, you know, basic, simple – simplicity is beautiful. And this – normally he just employs three guitarists. On this one there are five guitarists. As far as I can tell, all doing exactly the same thing. Anyway, this is Big Boss Man. *Jimmy Reed: Big Boss Man (LP - The New Jimmy Reed Album) HMV JP: The Big Boss Man from an LP on HMV called The New Jimmy Reed Album. We had some Sagittarius entries in our Cosmic Sounds contest, from Kieren O’Connor, who doesn’t as you would imagine live in Ireland but actually in Balham. And Pat Woodbridge of West Norwood, Peter Stennit of Stratford, Sally Mimner of Dublin and Mike Gibbs of Clapham. And Sagittarius is called what on this thing? They say, “Sagittarius, the versatile daredevil.” So, all you Sagittarius people, this is what you sound like. *Zodiac Cosmic Sounds: Sagittarius (LP - Zodiac Cosmic Sounds) Elektra JP: I think Bob Dylan would like that, seeing as it was about circuses and things. From the Zodiac Cosmic Sounds on Electra Records. And don’t write and ask me who it’s by, because it’s not actually by anybody. It’s just a bunch of people who got together in a recording studio and decided to develop this idea. That was Sagittarius, the versatile dare-devil. And we got our first LP from our beautiful German psychologist lady doctor person during the last week, and it was by the Blues Project and it’s called Projections. So thank you very much, beautiful lady doctor psychologist. Because it’s very, very sweet -- she sends me these records, and we are very grateful to her, because otherwise we wouldn’t hear them. And this is called Fly Away and it’s by the Blues Project. *Blues Project: Fly Away (LP - Projections) Verve JP: A very versatile group, actually. Those are the Blues Project from Greenwich Village, New York, and that was called Fly Away on a Verve Folkways LP from America. Very nice. And, what was I going to tell you about? Oh yes. During the past week I saw some famous people too, actually. When I was in the Kings Road with Jeff Dexter last weekend, I saw Mick Jagger and Keith Richard. And I should have gone up and said hello and, you know, thanked them for being themselves and everything, on behalf of all the Perfumed Garden people – but I didn’t, because I was afraid they’d think it was a drag, you know, which it probably would have been actually, but anyway… And I think I saw Donovan too – I may be wrong – on Sunday morning on Portabello Road, which is like, you know, by no means impossible. And I definitely met Jeff Beck, finally. Great! And what a nice person he is too. Terrific person actually. You know, I am always terrified when I have to meet people, because I’m always afraid they are going to shatter whatever preconceived notions I may have about them. And perhaps it’s as well if they do. But anyway, Jeff Beck is a very nice person, and he went and got a copy of his record, which I didn’t actually have at the time from the disc jockey at the Speakeasy – all the in places, certainly! So this is the b-side of his record, and it’s called Rock My Plimsoul. Clever play on words there, Jeff! Mmm, yes… Well, it’s very good! *Jeff Beck: Rock My Plimsoul (B-side of "Tallyman" single) Columbia JP: There you go. There’s two reasons why you should buy that record. That’s the b-side of “Tallyman” by Jeff Beck, and it’s called “Rock My Plimsoul” – S-O-U-L. Yes… Nine and a half minutes now, and time for a commercial announcement, you see: “Don’t miss going along to the Locarno Ballroom in Steatham this coming Thursday, because that great group from Gibralter, the HT, will be playing live. We can assure you this is a night’s entertainment that you simply cannot under any circumstances miss. So, grab your coats.” I wonder why the emphasis on grabbing coats? That must be a deep-rooted Freudian thing there. Anyway, “Go along to the Locarno Ballroom, Streatham, this Thursday, the 13th of July and enjoy the HT.” Actually, a lot of people have told me that they are very good, so there. This is by the Jefferson Airplane and it’s called White Rabbit, and it’s for a white rabbit too actually. Very, very strange indeed. It’s a beautiful record. Grace Slick sings. *Jefferson Airplane: White Rabbit (LP - Surrealistic Pillow) RCA JP: Those were the Jefferson Airplane. That’s from their LP, Surrealist Pillow, and it’s called White Rabbit, and I think that’s marvelous. I hope they release it as a single in this country, and maybe we can finally get The Jefferson Airplane into our charts, and then they’ll come over here, and that’ll be very nice indeed. Don’t forget, by the way, to write to London Zoo. This is something that I want you to do. If you’ve got just a few moments, just write to London Zoo, and say, “London Zoo, we have got…! No, just say, “Dibblers are essential.” Because they are. Write to London Zoo, because we’ve got to get some dibblers there, because, you know, what kind of a country can we honestly claim to be if we don’t have dibblers anywhere in the country? I mean, let’s be realistic about it. Well, one of the LPs I told you I was going to get this time off was the Incredible New Liverpool Scene thing with Adrian Henri and Roger McGough and Andy Roberts playing scouse guitar. And I managed to get hold of a copy of it after a considerable amount of trouble. And as Allen Ginsberg says on the back of it, “Liverpool is at the present moment the center of the consciousness of the human universe.” And a lot of people disagree with that, but perhaps he’s right, you know, because he knows and I don’t. And he’s here right now, isn’t he? He’s in the country somewhere, so that’s beautiful. So I hope he’s listening – I’m sure he’s not. But anyway, I’m rambling on. This is Roger McGough, and this is called “Mother, There's A Strange Man Waiting At the Door” – and he reads it 11 million times better than I did when I read it. So listen very closely to Roger McGough. Incidentally, those of you who saw them at the UFO Club – a lot of you, a lot of people were complaining and saying they didn’t like it. You didn’t give them a chance, you should have listened, because you spoiled what was really a beautiful evening, actually. *Roger McGough: Mother, There's A Strange Man Waiting At the Door (LP - The Incredible New Liverpool Scene) CBS JP: That’s Roger McGough and “Mother, There's A Strange Man Waiting At the Door.” And that’s actually rather shorter than I had thought it was going to be, you see, so I didn’t have another record ready when it was over. Isn’t that terrible? I hope you like that. I hope you’ll buy the LP. It’s on CBS records, and the cover of it is the same as the book actually, or very similar to the book, The Liverpool Scene. And it’s called “The Incredible New Liverpool Scene” – buy it. Adrian Henri, Roger McGough and scouse guitar from none other than Andy Roberts. I think you’d like it actually. This is the Jimi Hendrix Experience and “Foxy Lady” from “Are You Experienced”. *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Foxy Lady (LP - Are You Experienced) Track JP: The Jimi Hendrix Experience on the Track LP “Are You Experienced,” and that was called “Foxy Lady.” Cancer entries in our contest, from Minny Frink of Cardiff and Rona Davidson from Glasgow and Janet Mardell of Hobs, Wembley – no, Janet Mardell-Hobbes, that’s right, I’m sorry, of Wembley. That’s from Janet Mardell-Hobbes. Very elegant name! One o’clock is Radio London time, and time we checked the weather. (Weather jingle) JP: Seeing how tired I am it’s astonishing I remembered, because I had to stay up all last night, you see, so I wouldn’t be late again. Fatigued! It’ll be mainly dry and clear tonight, except for some thundery showers in Wales. There’ll be an increased chance of thundery showers in all regions tomorrow, although it’ll begin bright and dry. It will be a little cooler, with tonight’s low 15 degrees Centigrade, 59 degrees Fahrenheit, rising no higher than 24 degrees Centigrade, 75 degrees Fahrenheit tomorrow. And these are the Giant Sunflowers. *Giant Sunflower: February Sunshine (single) CBS JP: On the CBS label, those are the Giant Sunflowers and “February Sunshine”, which I like very much indeed, despite the fact that it neither sold in this country nor in the United States. Another one of the new LPs that I have got is by the Mothers Of Invention. And inside it says “Kill Ugly Radio” in huge letters – I hope we don’t qualify for that. Anyway, it is very difficult to know exactly what to play on this, because it all runs one into another thing. So we are going to start off by playing the Mothers Of Invention American Pageant. And the first bit is called America Drinks and the second bit is called Status Back Baby, and the third bit is called Uncle Bernie’s Farm, and the fourth bit – which will be the last bit that we can play – is the Son of Suzy Creamcheese. And we’ll play some more of it tomorrow. So, Suzy, I hope you're listening, love. I understand she's in trouble too now, as well as Hoppy, for trying to defend a few of our basic freedoms. So here we go, Mothers Of Invention. *The Mothers of Invention: America Drinks, Status Back Baby, Uncle Bernie's Farm, Son of Suzy Creamcheese (LP - Absolutely Free) Verve JP: So there you have it, you see. Those are the Mothers Of Invention from Radio London, with part of the Mothers Of Invention American Pageant, ending up with a thing called Son of Suzy Creamcheese, you see. Anyway, this is John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers, and this is from the album “A Hard Road.” Incidentally, John has recorded a whole two new albums, and there is one of them with the brand-new group, and that should be released very, very shortly indeed. In the meantime, this is from their eldest one, oldest one, latest one – something, one or the other – and it’s Dust My Blues. *John Mayall: Dust My Blues (LP - A Hard Road) Decca JP: John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers and “Dust My Blues”, and that is from the LP on Decca Records called “A Hard Road”. Sixteen minutes now past one o’clock Radio London time, and The Beatles immediately following this commercial announcement, you see. (hair product commercial) JP: Yes, well, this is the Sergeant Pepper track that has been glittering in my mind this past mind. *The Beatles: Fixing A Hole (LP - Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Perfumed Garden Category:Available online Category:Transcripts